Bring Me To Safety
by RG Marie
Summary: Marie has a good life, good friends and a good job that she loves but she knows something is missing but doesn't know what. She is unhappy and no one sees it what happens when she meets someone unexpected. MarieWarren RogueAngel
1. Waiting

It was a normal day in a normal life for Marie that meant everything was really boring. She was just instated as the Art and music teacher for the school by the Professor; she did a teaching course online at the institute, which took a year so that she could become one of the fully-fledged X-men also.

She loved to work with the children but it was a bit annoying when she did nothing else. Training first thing in the morning was her way of relaxing. She had her own newbes to train up for Logan. Then her classes during the day, leaving her with nothing but time on her hands. Which was normally a good thing but mostly spent grading and marking as well as planning but still she found herself bored to death.

Her powers still kept her back but she tried not to think about it. Her and the Professor was working on control but not really getting to far she could hold it off but only if she concentrated hard. This meant she still wasn't to far with her control issues. She took one day at a time but it was getting difficult to concentrate when her mind was elsewhere.

When Marie heard that there was going to be a fundraiser coming up this vacation. She couldn't be more thrilled with the fact that so many people would be running around in dresses and tuxes. Of course she was very sarcastically happy about it crowds and cheery cheery people annoyed her but at least she wouldn't be bored that night. The Professor had called a meeting because he wanted to get everything sorted out before the big day but that was a week away. The meeting was in ten minutes that gave her enough time to get everything taken to her room before she went down to meet the big boss man.

Once she was in the office she smiled at everyone who was already there and just took her normal place at the back of the room near the door. Once Kitty came running in followed by Jubilee and Bobbie Marie knew the meeting had started.

"Right quiet!" Growled Logan to shush the new comers.

"Thank you Logan." The Professor said before continuing "Right Kitty Jubilee you two are on decorations no pink or purple make it stylish but upper-class if you can, nothing but the best." From the way the Professor was speaking Marie knew he wanted to get everything over as soon as he could because something was going on which he wasn't going to tell them all just yet. Marie had become a bit of an expert when it came to noticing things that others wouldn't it came from all her looking at things around her and how people react to other people's body language.

"Logan you and Scott will be on guard not officially but just in case." They both nodded. Jubilee and Kitty where already planning Marie just rolled her eyes. "Marie you are in charge of the music for the evening and I would like some Band music if you could old I'm talking jazz or some swing." Marie nodded then he continued "I would also like to ask you something afterward if you would stay behind."

"Of course." She said with a smile. It was a new type of saying she was all right everyone seemed to bye it so she knew it was working.

"Bobbie ice fountain swan please."

"Can do." He said rubbing his hands together

"Everyone else smart acquire and I would like a nice hospitality some of the guests will be parents of kids who will be coming to this school and also some important friends of mine." There was a lot of yes and okay's. With that he dismissed everyone. Marie came into the centre of the room and the Professor smiled. "I would like you to sing a few songs if you are willing to." Marie fidgeted a bit. "I know you don't like crowds consider it please."

"I'll sing an opening song as soon as everyone is there that is it nothing else." The Professor smiled and thanked her. So know to top everything off she had to sort out a CD for the evening and practise a song to sing all in one-week god she was going to be glad as soon as this was over. She was glad that it was vacation.

She went to her room and started the music CD Frank Sinatra, Nancy Sinatra, Nat King Cole, Dean Martin and other names she new that where classy and that the Professor likes. She sat there all night trying to find something that she would sing and would be appropriate for the audience and style and came up with nothing. Instead she fell asleep on her keyboard.

A couple of days later and Marie still had no idea what it was she was she was going to sing but she thought she would give it another look at when she had some coffee in her system. She went down to the kitchen poured her self some coffee she didn't really like to drink it but she felt like she needed it so she did.

"Rogue!" Came a half squeal making Marie cringe, it was kitty.

"Yes Kitty." She said turning around to see her

"You're coming shopping with me and Jubilee" It was an order because Kitty new that Marie hated shopping and would do anything to get out of going. But Marie just shrugged because she did need to get a dress after all. This shocked Kitty because she was expecting an argument like there was always was.

"When you both going?" Marie asked

"Now!" She exclaimed dragging Marie out the kitchen she barely had enough time to put her mug down. The mall was busy and it freaked Marie out but she knew exactly where she was going. A little shop on the other side of the mall that always did lovely dresses and where perfect for her.

"I'll be back later meet you in 20 minutes in food court." The Jubilee and Kitty where to busy to argue so they let her go. When she came to the Shop she sighed going in and knew it was going to be a long 20 minutes.

"Ahhh my Dear Rogue!" said a very old very gay German guy. "That time again." He asked smiling she smiled back at him.

"Hey john I need a dress that says smart but professional all at the same time." she said looking around at the dresses. 

"What about sexy? You found yourself a man yet?" he asked leaning against the counter.

"Nope everyone I meet is an ass or not interested in me because of the whole no touching thing I have going on." He laughed. He was a nice man the Professor had told her to go to him for dresses because he was the best at what he does. She liked John he was nice and easy to talk to.

"Aw my dear you will find a nice young man who will take you off your feet and show you a thing or two." He laughed coming around the counter to a stand at the back of the shop. He reached the back and pulled out a black dress. It was beautiful. Black velvet from the breast down to just above the thigh but it had black lace that trailed down almost to the floor that ruffed like waves. Lace also trailed down the sleeves there fore she wouldn't have anything on show or hurt anyone if the chance occurred.

"Oh My God!" She sounded like Kitty but she didn't know what else to say. That dress was beautiful and she wanted to hug John but stopped and he laughed. "It looks lovely…I…I will take it! Its oh my goodness its perfect."

"Made it a couple of days ago and now I know who it was made for." John smiled.

When Marie court up with Kitty And Jubilee they both looked at Marie as if to say where the hell you been and what's that.

"I got my dress." She said knowing that's what they wanted to know. They both smiled.

"Good now you can help us now!" They both said in unison. Marie just wanted to hit her head of the table but just grinned and bared it and just smiled.

When they got home Marie was weighed down by lots of bags and she went straight to her room. Passing Logan who chuckled.

"You only went for a dress let me guess Kitty and Jubilee happened." Marie just gave him evils and stormed into her room dropped the bags and passed out on her bed.

The next couple of days dragged on and Marie had finally figured out exactly what song she would sing even though she didn't really know if it was appropriate. But she was going to do it anyway. Training was rough and Rogue ached not really looking forward to tomorrow it was going to be a long day and an even longer afternoon dragging on through the night. Before she slept she placed the CD on to Burn and then waited for sleep to take over her. Now it was a case of waiting to fall asleep. Waiting to wake up. Waiting for the insane chaos that would commence tomorrow

She sighed.

Waiting.


	2. Fundraiser

Screaming, shouting and stomping were what woke Marie up. Someone was shouting at someone for ruining something and some one was screaming because it sounded like Bobbie was up to his old tricks. The stomping was defiantly someone who was annoyed or pissed off.

Marie groaned and hid her head under the covers to try and hide herself from the world if only for a bit. Just until pounding started on her door. She growled and sat up shouting at the door.

"Its open!" she stayed in bed and watched as Jamie came in to her room looking lost. He crawled up on to the bed after shutting the door behind him. Marie made sure that all her skin was covered and then hugged him laughing. Jamie was the only one at the mansion who never seemed to get on her nerves. He was also the youngest. "What's up little man?" she asked

"Its nightmare out there everyone is going mad about tonight and I'm nervous." His voice was small. Marie laughed at him stroking his hair making sure it was just his hair not any of his skin. Comforting him, she was after all the only one who was ever to calm him down.

"It will be fine how's about you and me go out and get some breakfast then when we come back we show this lot how to chill." He nodded laughing. "After all I'm the one who's singing in front of everyone tonight so why are you nervous?" he shrugged "Its our little secret." She whispered. She got dressed quickly just sweat pants, a vest top and a jacket equip with gloves and trainers. She smiled at Jamie then told him to follow her. She opened her window and climbed down the trellis and she called to him "Come on they wont know we're gone." He smiled and followed her.

She took him to a nice little café that was down one of the side roads it was one of her favourite places to relax. She took her usual seat at the window she loved watching people go on with their day it was as if time was stood still.

"Order everything you want or fancy "she said to Him as he looked a bit bewildered at the menu. They both ordered the same and stuffed there faces laughing and smiling having fun. Jamie gasped pointing outside she looked only to be confused. "What?" she asked

"Saw something," he muttered "Don't know what." He said again Marie just smiled as they finished she took him back going through the front door this time everything seemed to have calm down a bit.

"Right you go and get all smarted up mister I have things to do." Truth was she didn't have anything to do but she wanted to get a nice long bath and relax before the mayhem started.

So it was time to get ready for the fundraiser everyone was already ready music was on people where turning up and Marie just breathed. Others where starting to worry about Marie because she wasn't ready yet, but she shrugged it off. The dress just fit perfectly and looked lovely on her the lace had roses on and with her pale skin was a lovely contrast. She did her make up only light though and for once she put her hair down and it was in ringlets.

If she was going to go out there and sing in front of a bunch of people she might as well look nice. Even if she felt like poison. Sighing she put her heels on and made her way down the stairs everyone had said there hello's so she was ready as she was every going to be for it to be show time. As she walked down the stairs she saw Logan telling Ray off already, they both had to look twice when they saw her. She just smiled her fake smile and continued to the ballroom going through the rec room so she wouldn't be seen and stopped.

There was a mike set up already for the speeches that would happen later on that evening so she was all set. When she entered no one saw her, which she was happy with until she reached the mike.

"Hello lady's and gentlemen I'm Marie and I will be opening the fundraiser with a little song." She said sweetly a bit shy and also nervous. Pressing the remote she held in her hand to start the music. The Professor came in with two men by his side and she sore that he winked at her. She began to sing.

Birds flying high you know how I feel  
Sun in the sky you know how I feel  
Reeds driftin on by you know how I feel 

Its a new dawn  
Its a new day  
Its a new life  
For me  
And Im feeling good

She smiled trying not to show the sadness that started to fill her eyes. Tracing the room she saw shocked faces and many others that she didn't know who where guessts.

Fish in the sea you know how I feel  
River running free you know how I feel  
Blossom in the tree you know how I feel

Her eyes met a shade of blue that that mesmorised her. She saw a sense of wonder and sadness in his eyes that he obviously kept closed off from everyone like herself. She had to tare her look away from the younge man who stood next to the Professor.

Its a new dawn  
Its a new day  
Its a new life  
For me  
And Im feeling good

Dragonfly out in the sun you know what I mean, dont you know  
Butterflies all havin fun you know what I mean  
Sleep in peace when day is done  
Thats what I mean

And this old world is a new world  
And a bold world  
For me

She noticed that the man was tall and blonde and quite good looking. He wore a long jacket and looked respected member of the community she remembered she recognise him from some where but she couldn't place where from. She looked away as she finished the song.

Stars when you shine you know how I feel  
Scent of the pine you know how I feel  
Oh freedom is mine  
And I know how I feel

She ended saying her thanks then gracefully leaving the hall. Changing the music as she did The Professor turned to the older man that stood next to him answering the question had unasked as of yet.

"That was Marie Darkhorm she is on the teaching staff very modest I had to practically beg her to sing." The man laughed and said all the while The Professor summoned Marie.

"Young ones now days Xavier they do not understand when they have a good thing." The older man said turning to smile at the Professor. Marie was half way to the kitchen sighing turning towards the ballroom again. Walking up to them and politely nodding at the two men and saying. "Professor."

"Ah there you are!" He smiled at her "May I say that you look lovely this evening and you sounded like angels." He said hiding a smile that Marie noticed. She blushed at his kind words. He then turned to introduced the two men "Warren Junior" He said motioning to the older man. Then to the younger one, which Marie had, saw earlier "Warren Worthington the III" Marie was a bit embarrassed but shock it off smiling looking over at her side.

"You may call me Warren." The younger one said taking her hand and kissing it. The Professor didn't say anything just smiled. Marie was thankful she was wearing gloves but stiffened not being able to relax. Before she could say anything the Professor interrupted.

"Well me and your father have people to see so excuse us." They both walked away and left Marie with warren she didn't know what to say. She took her hand back nicely as to not look suspicious saying shyly.

"Nice to meet you Warren." Then it hither she new who he was and it didn't surprise he seeing as he was wearing a designer tux. "So what brings you here shouldn't a mol-time millionaire be at home with his business and cars." She gasped about what she had said and he just laughed which made her relax a bit he loved her sense of humour.

"Just checking out the place I'm thinking about joining the teaching staff." This shocked and raised an eyebrow at him asking.

"English I'm guessing," She said wondering he looked like a well-educated type of guy. He just nodded.

"How's about lets get a drink." He motioned to the buffet table. She smiled and for once it wasn't forced and when she noticed she was a bit scared. He handed her a glass of wine white he must have judged her right because white wine is what she drank.

"So what's your specialty?" He asked sipping his wine.

"I'm the art and music teacher as well as other things." She said meaning about the training and stuff. He just raised an eyebrow at her and chuckled. Kitty and Jubilee noticed that Marie was talking to Warren and came running over they where waiting for an excuse to talk to him. "Run." Marie muttered to Warren who looked confused. But then he understood when two girls came running over to them.

"Like oh my GOD!" Exclaimed Kitty her way of hello. Warren seemed to inch closer to Marie and Jubilee spoke to Marie.

"I love the dress it is so you!" She said pointing to the dress continuing. "What a figure you have girl, you need to stop hiding, I love the lace! No one will get hurt either its like well cool." Jubilee exclaimed. Marie stood there just looking at her blankly dropping her glass from shock stumbled back then rushed away as fast as she could. Warren looked confused at the seen in front of him

"Way to go Jub's what a like hell of a way to piss the Rogue off!" Kitty exclaimed rolling her eyes at her best friend. Butting in Warren asked.

"What just happened?" Still utterly confused. Kitty scoffed at Jubilee once more.

"What happened was She opened her big mouth and pissed of Rogue. You know her powers are a touchy subject!" She half shouted at her. Warren just looked between them.

"Her powers dude!" came Bobbie's voice that was looking over his shoulder. Kitty hit her head no one could be quiet and she was suppose to be the big mouth. "She can't touch man her skin sucks the life force out or you along with memories and powers and stuff." Warren closed his eyes he knew powers where personal and now Marie would be more annoyed.

"She can't control it can she?" they all shock her head he just shrugged it really didn't matter after all he was a mutant also but they didn't know. "Excuse me I have to have a word with my father." He left them arguing amongst them self.

Marie ran outside bumping in to Remy who just smiled.

"What be up chere?" he questioned.

"Give me a cigarette remy." She asked. He raised an eye brow at her

"I quit." He said

"Shut up dam it and give me a cigarette Remy." She demanded he looked at her and smiled handing her the packet and a lighter. She was shaking.

"Here keep dem you look like you need them more den me." She thanked him and he went inside leaving her alone. She walked around to the back of the Mansion finding the fountain was lit up she thought it would be a good spot for her to sit. Once she sat down she looked out into the distance and just tried to push all her thoughts out of her mind, which didn't seem to work.

She sparked up a cigarette and just sat there. Why was it Jubilee had to ruin everything she was having a good time she felt normal. She started to cry she wasn't normal she was different even from mutants she was different. She felt out of place and lost. She cried and no one heard because everyone was inside having a good time without her. She looked at her hands and took her gloves off throwing them on the floor stamping on them. She was so angry with herself and at everything else she didn't have anyway of letting it out except to cry and it was exactly what she was going to do.

She hadn't smoked for 5 years but she had no will power and with all the emotions riding her she was shaking. Inside Logan approached The Professor who was introducing Warren Junior to others.

"Where's stripes?" He asked trying not to growl.

"Ah this is Logan he is in charge of fitness and security." Introduced him, he just nodded at them all. The Professor looked serious "Marie is in the Back gardens be careful Logan." He just nodded and went to find her.

"Is she alright?" Asked Warren

"It seems that things have been said which shouldn't have so she is upset do not worry Logan is like a father to her she will be fine." He answered the question and the subject was left. Logan court up with Marie sitting down next to her.

"Leave me alone!" She growled before he could say anything to her. Logan just sat there.

"What up?" He asked anyway.

"Don't matter just leave me alone." She said calmly. He didn't leave and Marie stood up looking down at him. "Go away." He stood up and he didn't move he stood his ground. Then her anger took her over and he looked at her stepping back slightly scared by the look on her face he had never seen it before.

"Stripes! You need to calm down." He said putting his hands out in front of him defensively.

"Do not tell me to calm down Logan I am sick of holding my tongue and everything is pissing me off!" she screamed at him he backed up again noticing her eyes changing colours. The sky went dark and rain clouds came in thunder and lightning rushed the sky. "I am sick of everyone backing away from me, talking about me and what I do behind my back and in my fucking face!" she screamed walking off closer to the mansion.

"Come on Rogue its not like that!" He started. She growled and rain poured down lightning struck behind Logan near the fountain.

"Not like that noo Rogue it's never like that! I can't be normal not in the eyes of everyone here" she said back. "I just don't know what the hell I'm meant to do I'm so lost! I can't listen to them anymore!"

"ROGUE!" It was Storm, Scott, Jean, Bobbie, Jubilee and Kitty.

"Leave me alone!!!" she screamed falling to the floor the rain poured down more lightning rumbled across the sky once more. She felt strong but couldn't control some of the powers that wanted to break though she felt Jubilee and swung her across the grounds but Jean caught her with her powers.

"She's lost control." The Professor said simply they all knew that already. "She will break down soon you know what to do." The Professor came out then followed by the rest of the X-Men.

Rogue looked up at them and her eyes turned Light blue she felt Magnetos anger take over her own. Pots few about and Logan couldn't move he was routed to the ground. She had control of his metal in his body.

Sparks flew from her body as she rose up into the sky. Thunder and lighting passing over her head almost hitting her. The Water in the fountain froze over and fire balls twisted around her even rain poured down the flames didn't go out.

"We have to do something!" Said Scott worrying. Remy Laughed! "What's up with you" he asked annoyed.

"If I had know she was that desperate for a cigarette I would have made sure she smoked them." They all just groaned.

"Leave me alone!" But this time it wasn't Rogues voice it was Juggernaut.

"Everyone positions!" Shouting Scott. Rogue screamed in pain clutching her head

"HELP ME!" This time it was her voice and they all stood their grounds.

Jean and Professor tried to access her mind while Night crawler and Shadow Cat tried to get close to her. Scott was ready for any attacks so were Remy and Hank. Storm was trying to calm the Storm above. Logan was trying to calm her down but it wasn't working to well. Except Storm passed out from trying to much. Bobbie was trying to put out the balls of fire with some success.

Rogue concentrate on my voce the voice of the Professor in her head, she screamed a metallic force knocking Kitty and Kurt out. Concentrate! it was more stern

"I'm trying!" She screamed down at him. Just Concentrate on my voice and break free of them all you can do it. she clutched her head harder screaming louder.

"DO IT STRIPES" Logan Shouted over everything. She rose higher and higher in the sky and then let cried out in a howl of pain then a white light exploded from her across the sky. Before anyone could react she was falling descending to the ground faster.

Out of know where came an Angel catching her before she hit the ground then landing in front of the fountain. Rogue struggled to open her eyes but when she did she met the blue eyes she had been mesmerised by earlier that evening. Then she passed out.

Everyone was shocked to see Warren but more precisely his wings. He followed the Professor and the others did the same taking the ones who where down. Hank sighed To himself.

"This is going to be a long night."


	3. Broken

She woke up and just groaned she had thought it was a very vivid dream but no it would seem to have been a hell of a lot more than that. She ached all over and her head felt as if she had been run over by a truck then it had reversed and done it over again about seven times.

"Ah ha the mansions new trouble maker is now awake," Jokes Hank as his blue furry form came into the med room where she was currently laid. She squinted her eyes and ground a hello. The light seemed to be much brighter down here than it did on the upstairs floor. Or maybe it was because she had just woke up she couldn't figure it out.

"What the hell did I do?" She asked her throat horse as she attempted to speak. Hank was just checking her vital signs and blood pressure.

"Well from what I saw and I know you went all Rogue on us my dear. The Professor warned me a couple of months ago something like this may happen except I thought the odds would be less than they where." He hummed. She growled and sat up rubbing her eyes. "The Professor will be here in a minute he wants to check your mental state before you leave the med bay." She just nodded.

When he left she reached for the water and drank as much as she could to make her throat stop hurting. She waited patently for the Professor and soon enough he came though the door smiling at her.

"So you are back with us the Rogue, I guess you should be thanking Angel for you not crashing to the floor. If he hadn't I don't know if I could have been able to patch you up." She sighed kicking herself mentally. "I would like to know what it was that seem to trigger your rapid increase in anger that brought this all on."

"Just little things" she cleared her throat. " I didn't feel myself anymore, people always talking behind my back, not being able to hug anyone hold there hand do girly things with Kitty and Jubilee, Things that built up and just anger me so much. I don't expect you to understand." He sat thinking a minute.

"It seems to me that you building this up triggered a way for your mutation to evolve you lost control of yourself and now me and you have to work on finding out the source of all this aggression and maybe figure out what this evolution has brought you."

She wanted to smile but knew that her thoughts would lie to him so she did none such thing. Marie didn't know if she was ready to have whatever was in store for her. But one thing was for certain she felt different not really knowing or understanding whether it was in a good way or not just yet.

He left her and told her to report to his office as soon as Hank had let her go so they could go into exploring her mind. **Great just what I need even more elephants running around up there.** She though.

Hank had taken some blood off her for his genetic research to look into seeing if anything had changed but she had a feeling something had, but kept quiet and let him do his job.

She had practically jumped out of the bed as soon as Hank had let her go putting on the cloths that where provided. Obviously Kitty had been in her room to collect this for her because it was her taste, white sweat pants and a grey long sleeve top. Making her way to the Professors office the doors where open which was unusual so Marie just walked in.

The Professor greeted her with a smile there was a man who obviously didn't know she was there leaning on the professors desk whispering to him. Except the man had a pair of pure white wings coming from his back and they where huge. She wanted to gasp but couldn't find the air or energy so she just cleared her throat.

The man turned around abruptly and it was him, Warren. She couldn't believe her eyes she had to be hallucinating or something. They just looked at each other for a minute, which made Marie feel really vulnerable. The Professor broke the questionable silence with a greeting.

"Ah Marie I believe you have met Warren he is our new English teacher." Warren just nodded his hello and Marie didn't know what to do. She held her arms around herself feeling to exposed. Then remembered what Hank had said about Angel and cleared her throat timidly.

"I guess I should thank you for catching me Hank said I wouldn't have made it if you hadn't been there." She bowed her head. Warren smiled walking towards her and said.

"No need to thank me Marie." He then turned to the Professor and left the office closing the doors saying his goodbyes.

"Take a seat. Now we have a lot to do but it will take several days maybe even weeks do you understand?" Marie just sat on one of the couches as he came from behind his desk and sat in front of her. She nodded her head in understanding. "Right now let down your shields and allow me access to your mind Marie." This part had always made Marie weary the way his hands hovered above her temples and her letting her shields wash away.

As soon as they had connected inside of Marie's mind the professor had told her that all they would be doing id taking a walk though her mind to see what had changed. But pretty much instantly they found something unexpected. It was a wall built so high but it was see though and all the people that she had absorbed seem to be behind it. It was very similar to the one she had before except they all seemed to be sectioned off from each other.

"Are they doors?" she asked the Professor. In front of each person she had absorbed was a door but with no handle. The Professor just nodded.

"It seems to me that if you wanted to relive any type of memory or what ever else all you would have to do is open the door and reach in. But we will try that another day. Lets keep looking."

They had spent what seemed like hours looking and had found her own memories stored in a filing cabinet that was how it was before. Then they stumbled across a room without a door.

"I think we should stop for today." The Professor said.

"No I want to know what is in that room." She didn't let him answer she was already through the doorway and she noticed it was a room much like the war room except in the middle was a ball of light which looked as though it was going to explode. "What is it?" she asked.

"I couldn't tell you I don't know." He answered. This made Marie even more curious she lent out and touched it before he could object. When she did she notice the whole room flash white. She had rejected the Professor from her mind so he wasn't there to help her understand.

When she touched the ball of light it sent shivers down her spine and made her feel numb. She just stood staring at the place where the light once was confused. She turned around the room and saw a computer much like the one in the war room and a lever that said on and off. She didn't understand any of it. Marie went to the computer and saw that it was a control room it was her way. Well new way of sorting out the people she had absorbed. She could look though memories or anything else by just looking at their file on the computer.

She understood a bit more now at least it would explain why her mind was so much more clearer and no one was fighting or talking to her in her head anymore. She let her self float back to the rest of her body. He eyes opened and the Professor looked at her with a questionable glance.

"The doors are to let them out." She whispered slightly out of breath. "The room is where I can access the memories…" She trailed off and it hit her as hard as a bus. "Where are there powers?" she half asked him half asked herself.

"It would seem that the ball of light was there powers and you now seem to have them at your whim." She looked confused at him. He cleared his throat this time turning to look at the metal ornaments on his desk floating above its original spot.

"I guess I understand why Magneto does It." she mumbled it soothed her a little. Back to the subject Marie she told herself. "So is this a good thing or not."

"We will have to do some more testing but maybe we will do that in the danger room it may be a better place to expand this new update." He said simply then asked "I have one request if you could maybe channel someone else for a minute." She thought about whom to channel then decided to see if Bobbies would work. She noticed that within seconds she felt cold and she clutched her fist opening it she made ice cubes. She laughed.

"Oh My God!" she was some how happy. "Its not hard either I mean I think I just think of the power I want to use and I can use it when I want to." The Professor nodded his head.

"This means that you Marie are no longer a level 2 you are a level 5." She frowned.

"But Magneto is only a level 4." Then her eyes opened wide she was better than him she could use his powers against him and win. She smiled.

"As I said we still need to do some tests but try and see what powers you can use without alerting the others of this change. We will well you will tell them when you are ready to." She understood what he meant. He continued, "Maybe this new lead can help us figure out how to gain control over your skin." This made her smile once more. "Now I expect you wish to go and get something to eat." She nodded saying her thanks. He just laughed saying it was mostly her and she just needed someone to go on the journey with.

Once she left she went to her room using Kurts powers and smiled it actually was cool. Marie just wondered how such emotions could have made her change so much but the Professor had said he was expecting something like this sooner rather than late. Sighing as she got changed she laughed, saying out loud. "I'm the same level as Jean" she nearly squealed like Kitty but stopped her self. No matter what she still couldn't touch and remembering that was a really downer on her parade.

When she went down to the Kitchen she saw that some people where in there. People being Scott, Jean, Bobbie and Warren. She bowed her head not wanting to talk to any of them at this moment in time. She grabbed some ice cream then went outside and sat on the patio looking out over the grounds she nearly destroyed two nights before.

She sat there for a few minutes thinking until Logan came out and sat next to her. She knew that Warren and Jean had said they would come and see what was wrong but Logan stopped them. Going out to see her.

"He stripes you okay?" she didn't answer him. She should be celebrating she said to her self. But then the fact still remained the powers she now had meant nothing because she still couldn't be close to anymore with out hurting them. She would trade them in for a simple moment of touch any day. "I mean I don't hold you for what happened the other day Chunk has already briefed us on what happened." He was rambling now and he new it. But still know reaction from her. "Look stripes what's going on up there?" he went to tap the side of her head to get her attention but she caught his hand in mid air an inch away and set it on his lap.

He was surprised and confused she hadn't even looked his way once since he had sat down and she just did that. It creped him out but he shock it off. She didn't quite know why she had done it to Logan he was the closest thing she had to a father. But now was not the time to touch her she didn't want him to. That is why she had done it.

"So you gonna tell me or not?" he said slightly growling. Marie turned to him handing him the ice cream. She had a blank expression on her face one he had never seen one that scared him more than the one the other day when he was pinned to the floor with Magnetos powers. Then she spoke and he sighed in relief.

"You asked how I felt Logan" she said in a cold fashion as luring as a vampire. She reached her head just centimetres away from his skin then pulled away. "Have you ever heard of chocolate covered poison?" It was a rhetorical question and he didn't quite understand it until it hit him.

She stood and walked away from him casually letting herself feel the emotion she had building up then let up the tears that fell silently down her face. Marie abruptly turned to him once half in the kitchen her face looked like death to him he understood that face now. "Now Logan ask me again I dare you."

It was the expression someone had when they would kill you if you didn't do what they say or leave you alone in Marie's case. And my god was she good at it he thought scarily. Nothing scared him but that look from her had done the trick.

Something about her chilling tone made Warren scared. He saw the pain and sorrow that filled her eyes and nearly chocked at the thought of such beauty could be in so much distress. He wanted to stop her from leaving the room but bowed his head knowing he would end up like Logan was with no answers.

Marie new one fact still remained she was broken. Or maybe she was just starting to be fixed.


End file.
